Percy Jackson and the Titan Lords
by MapleAximiliVIII
Summary: Percy is betrayed by everyone he helps. As a result, he has to fight as a Titan. He is currently in want of revenge. Previously authored by my other account known as MapleAxim. New content!
1. Chapter 1

_**Perseus Jackson and  
the Titan Lords.**_

_**By: MapleAximiliVIII (Previously known as MapleAxim).**_

**A/N: Hey, guys. I'm back this school year with my stories. I'm terribly sorry that I didn't update my stories for a while. It's been a hectic few months for me at high school. I'm also sorry to say that it will take me a while to update each chapter as I'm remaking all the chapters so they have better content in all the stories I write. At the time of writing this, I'm pretty sure that I'm not going to be able to post the story yet. Also, I would like to introduce a poll early on so that you guys can vote. The poll is the couples that will be in this story. But there are a few rules: 1. No Percabeth. 2. No Percy x anyone whatsoever (I'll decide this) 3. Only the top ten will be put in the story (Given that there are ten to start with). I'll close the poll when I get about 100 voters (No voting twice)****and****by the time I reach my tenth chapter in this story. On a happier note, enjoy the story guys!**

**Disclaimer: MapleAximiliVIII does not own Percy Jackson and the Titan Lords or The Heroes of Olympus.**

Chapter 1:

The Blessing of the Sex King:

Percy's POV:  
"What ails you young uncle and nephew?" asked Eros, the Greek God of sexual love, seduction, and pleasure. I looked down and saw a youth with heavenly and Aether – white wings stare up at me with a mask of indifference that hid his curiosity. "Whatever do you mean, my lord?" I asked him through gritted teeth as I thought of _her_.

"Please don't call me that, Perseus. And I can tell that it has something to do with your previous romance life, eh?" Eros said while his face slowly turned into one of a sad smile. I sighed mournfully before saying, "Yes, I should have known that you could have found out about this. It is about _her_ after all. The blonde – haired grey – eyed beauty of the wisdom queen herself is who I'm thinking about." Eros looked down and said, "I'm sorry, young prince of the sea. If only I had shot her with my Cupid arrows, then I might have been able to actually allow you to love her more!" Eros had tears in his eyes as I glared at him and thought about Annabeth, the past head – counselor of the Athena cabin and my previous Wise Girl.

There was an awkward silence between us before I said, "I'll stop calling you lord if you stop calling me Perseus" just to make decent conversation. But Eros just kept on tearing up before he asked, "Can you tell it to me again, _Percy_? Tell me the story of how the accursed daughter of Athena caused your downfall?" I sighed again. _This is going to be such as long night_, I thought miserably as I would now have to recount my story. "Okay, but sit back and get comfortable. It's going to take a while to do this," I said. Eros stopped tearing up for a moment before he nodded swiftly as I told my tale.

_Flashback:_

"_So this is it, Seaweed Brain…" muttered Annabeth as we stepped into the Throne Room of the Gods. "The end of an era of war," I continued jokingly although Annabeth still had a look of seriousness on her face. "At least we'll have some peace and quiet in our lives especially for dating!" laughed out Annabeth suddenly. "I hope so…" I said with a huge smile on my face. After all, who wouldn't smile when their beautiful girlfriend and the love of their life just laughed so nicely? Really, tell me who?_

_I grinned as the Gods and Goddesses settled down, most of them relieved that not so many of their children had died this time around. "Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase!" shouted Zeus. "You have excelled in bravery and strength among all the people, even the Olympians!" Zeus continued on. "And for this, we offer you two the ability to become a God and Goddess!" shouted Zeus as the entire throne room burst into applause. Even Ares, Dionysus, and Hades clapped and smiled even if people were giving them funny glances. Annabeth and I smiled at each other and I thought, there's no way that I'll accept. After all, I want to live with my family members. And I'm pretty sure that Annabeth would do the same._

"_My lord," I said. "I want to accept, but I want to live with my friends and family. Forgive me." Zeus turned a shade of violent scarlet as some of the Gods like my own father and God of the Seas, earthquakes, and horses, Poseidon while some such as Ares looked disappointed. "It's okay, nephew," said Zeus although he still looked angry that someone had actually turned down the offer twice, let alone once._

_He turned his eyes to my Wise Girl before he started saying, "Well, daughter of Athena? What is your decision?" Annabeth took a quick glance at me although her eyes didn't quite meet mine. Then, they looked at her mother who smiled at her. Then, she said two words that froze my blood and made me feel like I fell into the river Styx again._

"_I accept!" Annabeth cried out happily. Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Hades, and even Demeter gasped as they heard her decision before they got up along with all the other Olympians and started chanting, Η κόρη του Σοφία έχει περπατήσει μόνη της χωρίς δύναμη να αποκαλείτε αληθινά δική του. Τώρα, καθώς το αίμα των Θεών της εισέρχεται, ας τη δύναμη της σκέψης και στρατηγικής εισάγετε το μυαλό της. Χαίρε, η νέα Ολυμπίου, η κόρη της Αθηνάς και Minerva, και η αθάνατη πριγκίπισσα της σοφίας και της στρατηγικής μάχης. Comr εμπρός, η θεά της στρατηγικής! I barely heard the Olympians say, "Wisdom's daughter has walked alone with no power to truly call her own. Now as the blood of the Gods enters her, let the power of strategy and thought enter her mind. Hail, the new Olympian, the daughter of Athena and Minerva, and the immortal princess of wisdom and battle strategy. Come forth, the Goddess of Strategy!" All the Olympians threw their symbols of power at Annabeth causing her to glow as bright as the wings on Hermes' sandals. She collapsed while Apollo came forth to pick her up. "Annabeth!" I screamed out as Athena looked at me, grinning happily. Poseidon looked somewhat angry for some reason before I went to him and cried out, "dad..." Some of the Olympians including Hermes and Demeter looked at me with pity before my father looked down at me angrily and said, "Don't 'dad' me!"_

_I looked at my father in shock and surprise before saying, "Wha…?" which goes to show how sad and betrayed I felt. I was acting more like a Seaweed Brain now than anytime I did anything stupid in front of Annabeth. "You made me look bad TWICE!" yelled Poseidon as the sky darkened and the winds picked up considerably. "WHY DID YOU REFUSE GODHOOD TWICE?! shouted my father. "Dad, how could you?" I asked, completely devastated and perhaps starting to become a little bit angry. "DON'T CALL ME DAD!" Poseidon shouted to me. "FROM NOW ON, I DISOWN YOU!" I stared at him in shock just as Ares, Demeter, Hades, Artemis, Apollo, and Hermes glared at the lord of the seas._

"_He's your son!" yelled Hermes. "After all he's done for us, this is how you repay him?" yelled Hades. Wow, even they were sticking up for me. Shadows circled the Throne Room as Hades' full power shone through. "SHUT UP, HERMES!" Poseidon screamed out. He raised his shimmering trident and blasted a wave of pure earthshaking aura at the God of messengers who stood there frozen before he used his golden sandals to fly over to his throne. Instantly, Triton, my elder brother, was in the way before he closed his eyes waiting for his destruction. But I would never allow that to happen. EVER!_

_I raced forward and willed the earth below me to explode and send me straight into Triton. I crashed into him and sent him and me away from the attack and into the base of Artemis' throne. The blast shook Olympus as nearly everyone except Poseidon, elder brother, and I grabbed onto something for support when they saw some people fall from the earthquake._

"_WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" I shouted at Poseidon. "YOU COULD HAVE HURT ELDER BROTHER! HE WAS YOUR SON TOO!" Poseidon flinched at my anger and was about to reply angrily when I stamped my foot and caused my own earthquake to shake Olympus that made Poseidon flinch. "Are you challenging me demigod?" Poseidon asked. "Because if you are, then I'm pretty sure that you're foolish for saving your elder brother!" He flicked his hand all of a sudden, and before anyone could do anything, I was blasted by a huge torrent of seawater. Despite my water powers, I was blasted off Olympus. "BROTHER!" shouted Triton who had raced to the edge of the throne room. I looked towards my elder brother before I was blasted into the realm that was Oceanus'._

_I don't know what happened during that time, but the water healed my shock at what Annabeth and Poseidon did to me. And then it hit me. "Annabeth!" I whispered out loud. "How could you?" With that being said, I passed out from fatigue of the day's event and cried to sleep._

_I don't know how long I stayed there, but it was probably for a day at the least since the next time I woke up, the sky I could see above was bright and filled with sparkles. It was utterly beautiful. But I couldn't help but know that the sparkles were from Olympus as nothing but Athena and Poseidon could cause such a grey – green sparkle. I thought sadly about Annabeth before I forced my thought elsewhere._

"_What should I do?" I asked a floating catfish nearby. "So lord, do you need help with something?" asked the catfish in my mind. "No, it's okay, go back to what you were doing…" I said trailing off. What should I do though? _

_I was done healing and I had no more reason to be underwater, so I mist – travelled to a lake close to the outskirts of New York. What should I do now? I thought. Perhaps mom could give me some good advice! I thought further. She's done so before after all. I ran to my mother's apartment as I wasn't able to mist – travel even further. I walked along the way to my apartment before I stopped. But what I saw there was horrifying to me. "Percy!" screamed Sally Jackson before she was sucked into a raging whirlwind that was a watery hurricane. "MOM!" I screamed out to my mother as she held Paul Blofis' hand. She gave me one last look before she was sucked into the hurricane. I ran forward and willed the hurricane to stop and was barely able to do so before I ran forward to catch the two mortals. But just as I hoped I would be able to catch them, a huge shimmering, sea green – blue trident came down upon the couple and the apartment causing it to explode in a shining tsunami. Water owls and what looked like even the master bolt came down and rained absolute destruction upon the mortal world. Mortals everywhere screamed as I urged my body to evaporate the entire wave. But I wasn't able to._

_Thirty seconds later, everyone except me in the surrounding areas had been drowned and obliterated. I fell to my knees as I saw almost nothing remaining in the area before I broke down completely. Hugging my knees, I sobbed uncontrollably at the scene in front of me while I heard the vast majority of the Olympians laugh on Olympus, closely located._

"_I'll make you pay…" I murmured half – heartedly. And then I stood up as my tears reinvigorated me even if it was only the slightest amount. "I'LL MAKE YOU ALL PAY! ZEUS, POSEIDON, AND ATHENA! YOU SHALL ALL PAY FOR THIS!" I screamed. "I SWEAR ON THE STYX!" Thunder rumbled above me in the skies although I didn't care as I ran as fast as I could away from the scene although I took one look at where my mother and my step – father had just been obliterated. I ran forward and rolled into a nearby building where I saw a shimmering figure with white wings looking at the destroyed area in absolute shock. His name was Eros._

_End of flashback._

I finished my story of woe before I looked up at Eros. He was sobbing like I had only a few hours ago. He was gripping his bows of love and indifference for support although he still fell to his knees and cried out, "I'm so sorry, Percy! I didn't know…"

"It's not your fault, Eros," I muttered. "It was Poseidon's and Athena's and Zeus' fault!" I yelled out suddenly. "And I shall have my revenge!" Eros stopped to look at me before he said, "You have no chance, demigod. The might of those three alone are already powerful. It's true that you are powerful, yourself. You've beaten Ares, lad! But those three along with every other demigod on their side will annihilate you!"

But I didn't care. "No, Eros. I must do this for revenge! I will make all of them suffer for what they did! Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to personally see to their destruction!"

"Even if you win _somehow_, lad, you'll be attacked by those on your side. They'll be angry too you know, no matter how wrong Poseidon and Zeus were." I already started walking away, though.  
"WAIT!" yelled Eros suddenly. I turned to look at him, almost angrily before I stopped myself. _Eros isn't to blame. He's generally trying to help me,_ I thought. "What do you need, Eros? If it's about you mother, don't worry. I'm not going to harm Aphrodite, I hope" I asked. "Please, if you're going to try to fight them, take my eternal blessing and please become my champion!" I looked at him in shock. "I would love to, but I don't have time for this…" I said awkwardly as I turned away once more. "Please, take my blessing. You saved Olympus and deserve to become my champion! I will never be able to take this back. Please, it'll only take a little time!" I sighed before I looked at him.

"I accept," I said. Eros stared at me in shock. "Really?" he asked. It was clear that he hadn't been expecting this although he muttered a few words in Greek before a pink glow encircled me. Eros ran forward to me and put a hand on my shoulder to steady me. "Are you alright?" he asked slowly. "I'm fine!" I said. I saw a new pink aura around me. "Wow, if mother were here, then she'd give up on dad and Hepaephatus faster than she puts on her perfume and go after you…" muttered Eros. I stared at him in confusion before hs summoned a mirror and showed me my reflection. I gasped in shock. My eyes were now kaleidoscope – like as they were constantly changing colors from my normal sea – green to pink to blue just like Silena's. My hair was also changing although I willed it to stay its normal sea green.

Eros grinned at me before he saw my face and said, "Er, now you can control sexual love, charmspeak, seducement, and even sexual pleasure to a great extent and someday maybe even at a level even higher than mine. You have love's blessing which allows you to wield this." He gave me a bow and arrow similar to his own. "No, thanks. I'm terrible at archery. Percy, with that, you can cause people to fall in love and the likes. Keep it and use it wisely. No one but you and I can ever use it and it will never run out of arrows. Please use it if you can," Eros said. "And take this!" Eros continued. He gave me some sort of blunt scepter that had a pink aura. But underneath that pink aura was a power made of love that was pure fury. "That scepter is a weapon that uses your love fury as you fight enemies," my new patron said.

I stood up straight and said to Eros, "Thank you, my patron." Eros chuckled and smiled weakly and sadly before he said "Now go avenge your mother and that Blofis guy!" I smiled at him before I ran to the edge of the building and jumped. _Maybe this will work,_I thought. Instantly, _pink/blue_ wings came out of my back as I soared through Olympus.

"Poseidon, Athena, and Zeus, you no good Olympians! I'm coming for you!" I said. I swooped down and fell right in front of the Empire State Building before I walked straight up to the guard on the desk and hoped that the guard didn't learn that I had been disowned yet. "Please give me the key!" I said impatiently but politely. "My father Poseidon is up there, waiting for me!" He heard this and at once, gave the key to me before he bowed and said, "A pleasure, savior of Olympus!" I inserted the key once I was inside the elevator and wet up to Olympus as I held my new scepter.

_I'm going to fight against Poseidon, Athena, and even Zeus. My former masters. The king himself!_I thought as I went up. I left the elevator and instantly heard muzak play before I went over and walked past everyone who was celebrating. _Some might call me a traitor, but the real traitors are some of the Olympians themselves._I walked halfway to the Throne Room before I was met with a sea breeze and a wave of water that formed into my elder brother, Triton.

"Brother, what are you doing back here?" he asked, surprised that I would come back. "I'm here to challenge father and some of the others!" I replied. He looked at me warily before I asked, "Triton, where do your loyalties lie? Your own brother, me, or our father, Poseidon?" I asked. "What? Why would you ask me such a question?!" burst out Triton. "Answer me!" I countered. "Well, I admit that Poseidon is my father… but when he nearly obliterated me and you saved me, I realized that you were truly a great brother… Does that answer your question?" said Triton. "Yes," I muttered. "Triton, please give this letter to your grandfather and my great – uncle Oceanus," I said as I snapped my fingers causing a simple letter to come out of nowhere. "How did you do that?" he asked, shocked. "I am now Eros' champion," I replied. Triton just gaped at me, speechless for a moment before he said, "What are you trying to do? You practically won the Titan and Giant Wars for us! If anyone finds out that you're to contact a Titan, you'll be done as the savior of Olympus." "I'm already done as the savior of Olympus…" I muttered. Triton stared at me once more before saying, "But what about your family? What about Sally? What about Pa –?" but I cut him off. "Silence! Not a word about my family!" I yelled. Some muses turned to look at us but I ignored them. "Why? Did something happen to them already?" asked my elder brother. I remained silent. "You're not often silent, brother. You like to voice your opinions. But sometimes, silence speaks for itself," said Triton sadly. "I will do what you have asked though," continued Triton. He awkwardly put his arms around me. I tensed and heard him say, "See ya, younger brother" before I hugged him back. "See ya," I said back to him. He burst into a wave and flashed out after I averted my eyes from him. I walked towards the throne room slowly and thought about what I was about to do. I walked along Olympus and stopped a little bit from the doors and saw the one figure who had betrayed be today, most of all.

Annabeth.

"Hello, Seaweed Brain," she said cheerfully. But she flinched the moment she saw my stare. "DON'T CALL ME SEAWEED BRAIN!" I yelled at her. She glared at me before saying, "Now I'll answer your earlier question as to why I left you! But first, in case you don't know, we're through! I left you because you're an arrogant jerk who would want to stay behind for his mortal family and demigod friends. Even Poseidon agrees with me! So does about half the council! Aphrodite was bored of seeing Percabeth so she sided with me. And Artemis was so stupid for siding with you!"

I laughed harshly before I asked, "You know who the arrogant person in this case is Annabeth?" "It's you!" I said. "You believe you're so better and you left me! But my fight isn't with you, at least not right now! Now move, I need to see Poseidon, your mom and Zeus."

"How's your family?" Annabeth said as she jeered at me. "You knew?" I asked, outraged at her. "Of course, I helped create about half of the water owls that destroyed them as well as nearly everyone who was their friend!" she said, smiling. "And no, I don't think I'll let you see my mom, Poseidon, or Zeus.

"I SAID MOVE!" I shouted. I slashed my scepter towards her sending a pink – dark red wave of ravens at her that would have slashed her clothes off if she didn't flash behind me. But I turned around to face her.

"This is treason, you know!" Annabeth burst out. "It's pathetic how being betrayed leaves you!"

"SILENCE!" I roared and slashed my scepter. A dark and shadowy figure with a huge sword, Katroporis, appeared and slashed at her. It was Paris of Troy. But again, the new Goddess flashed behind me. "Ares! Hepaephatus! Enyis! Bring him down!" she yelled. Instantly, the three flashed in front of me, but I was ready. They were caught off guard as I combined my water powers with my earth powers and my love powers causing a pure fury – generated whip lash to appear. I used the whip lash emanating from my scepter to smash into the two Gods and the Goddess and used their own weaknesses against them. I generated unbelievable power for the beginning and smashed all three of them down to the floor.  
Annabeth was speechless and stunned before she regained her composure and said, "Your power is even stronger than I thought! Let's have a contest then, shall we? We'll test whose power is stronger, my wisdom powers or your combination of only you know what. I held my scepter out as she urged the air around her to generate gray thunderbolts but I urged the ground to explode and let icicles form out of water made from nothing and destroy the thunderbolts. Annabeth flashed back a little more before she grinned and said, "That is some power, Perseus. It's a shame you didn't become a God. You might have been stronger than me!"

"Prepare for oblivion!" Annabeth cried out. A gray – gold aura surrounded her and I knew that she was about to turn into her true form. "BIG WORDS, ANNABETH!" I yelled at her as a pink aura glowed on me and gave me a temporary show of my new wings. But then the door to the Throne Room opened so that I could walk inside. "It seems that Poseidon, my mom, and Zeus want to see you after all. I don't expect I'll see you ever again. Have fun with the oblivion granted to you by the Olympians themselves," said Annabeth. And with that, Annabeth glowed golden and gray before she flashed out of Olympus.

"I'm coming for you, Olympians!" I said through gritted teeth as I walked to the throne doors and pushed them open to see the throne room empty except for Poseidon, Athena, and Zeus who were all sitting on their thrones with a blue shield around them.

"Why?" I asked. "Why did you do it?!" I yelled at the three Olympians as they flinched at my fury. "We did it because you insulted us and dared make us look like fools!" said Athena.

"You were fools to betray me! And now, you shall PAY!" I roared out the last word before grabbing my sword, Riptide/Anaklusmos, and bringing it down on the ground causing a wave of earth and love's fury to come forth and smash into the barrier. I grimaced.

All of a sudden, Athena flicked her hand and I was suddenly pushed forward by some sort of air. Thankfully, my reflexes allowed me to land on my knees. Poseidon sent a wave at me and yelled, "Survive this, fool!" I grinned and used the force of the wave to blast me into the sky, I crashed and ricocheted against the top of Olympus and smashed into the barrier with my fist.

Surprisingly, the barrier smashed into pieces as if it were a glass window being shattered by a baseball. Athena's eyes widened. I grimaced as I let loose a blast from my scepter which was blasted back by Athena's shield, Aegis. I leaned forward to attack again when lightning chains came forward and smashed into my nose, my shoulder, and my arm causing me to smash backward onto the floor. Then, the three combined their forces and create a lightning hurricane with wind and water owls swooping around to slash me. "No, this isn't over! I shall have my REVENGE!" I shouted as I grabbed Riptide and uncapped it causing it to grow into a sword. Then, I ran forward and let myself be enveloped by the pink aura along with the growth of my wings. But I let myself be lifted into the air with my powers and slammed my sword into the hurricane as hard as I could.

But I wasn't strong enough. _This isn't the end,_ I thought. _I shall come back, and you three will SUFFER for this!"_

The last thing I saw before I fainted was the lighting fast blast of wind moving at nearly four – hundred miles per hour crash into my and obliterate my power and send me crashing out of Olympus once more right into the very deep depths of Oceanus.

**A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter guys. Please review if you can and vote in the poll. I'll try to have another chapter out as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Absolutely, urgent, please read! This is not a chapter, but keep reading. I know I haven't updated for a _very_ long time, but I was busy with school, clubs, etc. To make matters worse, I noticed that the first chapter of the story I put was on _my younger brother's account. You can imagine what happened when he saw this story there. So I'm going to have to put my chapters somewhere else. Forgive me readers, and I understand if you do not wish to read my stories anymore. I will still update of course, so if you ever want to read a story, go ahead._

_This is MapleAximiliVIII signing off from this account and into a new account (Don't worry, you'll see what's going on soon)._

_P.S. Very few of you guys reviewed the new first chapter, which was also a downer for me. _


End file.
